disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pocahontas/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Princess Pocahontas from the film of the same name. Films ''Pocahontas'' *jokingly I especially love his smile. *Father, for many nights now, I've been having a very strange dream. I think it's telling me something's about to happen, something exciting. *eagerly Really? What is it? *disappointed Marry Kocoum? *But he's so... serious. *Father, I think my dream is pointing me down another path. *That's what I wanted to talk to you about. My father wants me to marry Kocoum. *her dream to Grandmother Willow Well, I'm running through the woods, and then, right there in front of me, is an arrow. As I look at it, it starts to spin. *Yes. It spins, faster and faster and faster, until, suddenly, it stops. *But, Grandmother Willow, what is my path? How am I ever going to find it? *She did? What did you tell her? *I hear the wind. *I don't understand. *It's saying something's coming. Strange clouds? *Clouds. Strange clouds. *Ma-ta-que-na-to-rath. *Quiyoughcohannock.. *You have a most unusual name too... John Smith. *Nothing's happening. *This is how we say hello. Wingapo. *And how we say goodbye. Ana. *Savages? *Just my people! *Let go! *Like me. *What you mean is, not like you. *We'll be all right. *Yes, Father! *I miss her. *I would be honored by that. *What? *I'm not hiding anything. *her hand over Nakoma's mouth What are you doing here? *Nakoma Please, don't say anything. John Smith Quick, this way! *Then you should talk back. *Say something. *Anything you want. *I knew you would. *What am I doing? I shouldn't be seeing him again. I mean, I want to see him again. *But still, something inside is telling me it's the right thing. *Kocoum. *the settlers We don't have to fight them! There must be a better way. *But maybe we should try talking to them. *But if one of them did want to talk, you would listen to him, wouldn't you? *desperately Wouldn't you?! *Nakoma! *I have to do this. *You don't know him. *I'm trying to help my people. *I won't. I know what I'm doing. *and Meeko circling around her C-Come here, both of you! *What are you doing? Meeko! *The ripples. *Kocoum jumps out and attacks John Kocoum, no! Kocoum! Leave him alone! to pull him off of John but Kocoum pushes her away Kocoum, stop! him off of John *You killed him. *rushes at Thomas Get away from him! *shouts He killed him! *But father. *I was only trying to help. *Nakoma comes out of the crowd and approaches her to confess to sending Kocoum after her Kocoum was just coming to protect me. *All of this happened because of me and now I'll never see John Smith again. *I'm so sorry. *It would have been better if we'd never met. None of this would've happened. *I can't leave you. *No! If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too. *I won't! I love him, Father. Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose, Father. What will yours be? *beside John and offers him a bag Here. It's from Grandmother Willow's bark. It'll help with the pain. *tears in her eyes I'm needed here. *No. You have to go back. *You never will. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *Well, since you are new here I don't expect you to have them yet. *out of her room wearing panties and blouse How do I look? Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Disney Princess Quotes Category:Pocahontas Quotes